


Please stay?

by hatzynz (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: If I Stay AU, M/M, more characters could show up, ocs in parents and siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hatzynz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No this isn’t right. Neptune thought spinning around. This is a dream. You will wake up, do it, and wake up, WAKE UP.  He shouted to himself. WAKE UP NEPTUNE THIS IS A DREAM WAKE UP THIS IS NOT HAPPENING.</p><p>im sad to say i have lost the spark i had when i was writing this so if you want to take this work off my hands feel free too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Everyone thought it was because of the snow, but it was the ice that was the blame.

Neptune woke up and looked out his window, snow. He smiled it would be enough to cancel school today, Neptune pushed away from his bed and walked down stairs just in time to hear his brother, Tiber, jumping up and down about snow day for all schools in the town today.

“Dad! Can we make a snow man?” Tiber shouted running past Neptune to their father.

Their dad smiles softly at him. “Sure lets!” They run out to start.

“Hey Mum got any coffee ready?” Neptune rubbed his face still waking up.

“Yes it is in the pot go get some, also there is a cute guy in the paper that we haven’t seen in a while.” His mother smiled at him handing him the paper so he can read the article.

“Yeah, I know.” Neptune sighed softly sipping his coffee.

“He is dancing tonight are you going to go?” His mother watched her husband and son play in the snow.

“I was planning to, but with the snow it may not be feasible.” Neptune sighed putting down the paper.

“Oh well it’s definitely approaching a blizzard” She laughed as it started to rain. The boys ran inside laughing softly. “I guess you two can make a snowman another time huh?”  

“We made a valiant effort but it was stopped by the rain we will get the rain back somehow wont we Tiberinus!” His father grinned at the youngest and started to tickle the boy.

“Yeah!” Tiber shouted as he erupted into giggles.

“Well I should go practice the piece Ozpin dug up.” Neptune smiled softly, then frowned. “My violin is at school…”

“Oh no, no rehearsal for 24 hours how will you survive!” Neptune’s father said in a dramatic tone.

“Volturnus…” His mother warned.

“Oh right sorry Tina…”

 

* * *

 

 

Neptune was lounged reading a book on music theory on the couch when his father walked in. “We’re going to take advantage of today and go see Grandma and Granddad want to come?”

“I don’t know…” Neptune looked up from the book.

“We will let you pick the music.” Volt grinned.

“That is black mail but I will take you up on it.” Neptune got up closing his book.

“We can even go to the book store on the way back.” His father grinned.

“Now I am definitely in.” Neptune grinned, that book store is where he and Sun spent a lot of their time together.

Sun was a glowing beacon of light to Neptune he was his polar opposite, he was overly outgoing and always knew how to make Neptune laugh. He was a dancer and rather graceful even with his walking, Neptune was quiet and timid but they did take a lot from each other.  Sun was less robust around Neptune and Neptune was louder around Sun. They met when Sun heard Neptune playing in school Sun said he played like the music was his voice he had never seen anything like it. Sun was the same with dance Neptune never understood how he did it but it just made sense to Sun somehow.

“Come on Tiber let’s get going.” Volt grinned as his sun hummed. They piled into the car neptune plugged in his ipod to play some music.

Neptune laid his head against the window next to him and let the music take him off.

You wouldn’t expect the radio to work after a crash that took out the car they were in but it worked perfectly. Neptune stood in a ditch he glanced down to see he looked the same as he did when he left the house. He walked up the ditch to the road.

“Dad? Mum? Tiber?” Neptune called out looking at the tangled shards of metal that was the car. He sees his father first his limp body not breathing or moving and covered in blood, his eyes dragged to his mother who wasn’t covered in blood but her lips had the faintest ting of blue to them.

Neptune spun around looking for Tiber when he saw a hand in a ditch nearby, he ran to it. “Tiber grab my hand I will…” He paused looking at the hand. The calluses on the fingers, the same ones on his own, that was his hand. He glanced down to see shards of metal protruding the stomach and the white bones.

 _No this isn’t right._ Neptune thought spinning around. _This is a dream. You will wake up, do it, and wake up, WAKE UP._  He shouted to himself. _WAKE UP NEPTUNE THIS IS A DREAM WAKE UP THIS IS NOT HAPPENING._


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy moments yay?

His parents are gone, no they can’t be gone. He stood frozen there was music still playing from one of the cars he focused on that. He has to hold on he can’t let go. He won’t let go.

After a few minutes Neptune heard sirens the paramedics put a sheet over his father and zip up his mother’s body. He walked back to his limp body to see people working relentlessly on it his shirt and bottom of his jeans ripped and the deep grazing on his leg.

“His Glasgow coma is at 8. Can we get a bag into him and to a hospital?” One of the Paramedics asked looking up. “When how long till the life flight?” they continued as they fed a tube down Neptune’s throat.

“Twenty minutes” A medic answered as they helped him onto a stretcher.

“You are going to get him there in fifteen and speed like a bat out of hell.”  The medic helped them to the ambulance and pushed him up she adjusted the IV carefully and brushed the messy flop of hair from Neptune’s forehead. “You got to keep here buddy okay?” She whispered into my ear.

* * *

 

Neptune played his first recital when he was 10, he had been playing it for about 2 years at that point. The violin was donated by a teacher who passed away a few years before but Neptune gravitated towards it in whenever they were in the music department, most kids went to the guitars and pianos.

Neptune was the polar opposite to his family his lighter hair to the darker haired family meant that he looked adopted, he compensated by dying his lighter locks a bright blue one day and he just kept it that way. But he was also more timid and quiet than his louder side to his family, not that he minded it was something that was always interesting.

Neptune’s love affair with the violin surpassed how long his parents thought it would last, but they supported him none the less. He went through the teachers over the few years till a music teacher said they would take him on one as a teacher.

Neptune’s first recital however was about two years before he met this teacher. He was fidgeting nervously and it was a place local bands usually played and here was this ten year old going to play the theme to freaken star wars.

 

* * *

 

When Neptune’s ambulance reached the Hospital one not in his home town, it was smaller. A crew of nurses and doctors where waiting outside.

“Where are the others?” One of the doctors asked.

“The other driver had a mild concussion, the parents were D.O.A and a boy approximately eight years old coming in by helicopter.” The medic answered him.

Neptune let out a breath, Tiber he is alive. He lent down to his body and whispered. “Stay alive, for Tiber he can’t grow up without you. Stay alive.”

The doctor flashed a light into Neptune eye. “Non responsive” He told the nurse. “Get him to trauma! The choppers here!” He said running over.

They rushed Neptune’s body down to trauma, he passed several nurses.

Neptune’s mind flowed to scarlet who he knew would think he stayed out late with sun after his performance but they wouldn’t know that he was here. Neptune wondered if sun was already there.  Will he think he’s late if he doesn’t show up?

 

* * *

 

Neptune played his violin in an empty classroom he seemed to be lost in the music as he played. Sun lent up against the doorframe of the classroom watching him memorised of the simple movements that created such beautiful sounds.

“You know what you are doing is creepy” A voice came up behind him.

“Yeah really now? Can I not appreciate someone who plays music great...” Sun grinned at the short red head.

“I’m scarlet that’s Neptune and he doesn’t play great he plays well. He is actually more talented that most of the music teachers here…” Scarlet grinned.

“Well scarlet I better get to class…” Sun smiled jogging in the direction of his class.

Scarlet pushed open the door and walked over to Neptune. “You will never guess who was watching you play?” He smiled.

“Ummm one of the teachers with a glare?” Neptune smiled weakly putting his violin away.

“No Sun Wukong.” Scarlet grinned patting his shoulder. “You lucky dog he swings your way...”

“Or you know he could be bisexual...” Neptune shook his head picking up his bag. “Who cares I don’t have time for a relationship, I have to keep my music up and study.” Neptune walked with scarlet.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks after that Sun walked in when Neptune was playing. “Hey have you heard of Lindsay Sterling?”

Neptune looked up a shocked look crossed his face for a moment. “Uhh yeah who hasn’t?”

“She does pretty cool music stuff doesn’t she?” Sun grinned at him.

“I guess…” Neptune smiled softly. “Why are you asking?”

“I was wondering. Because I think you could do that style very well.” Sun lent against the board looking at sun his baggy jeans with a top that was maybe a size to small, his grey eyes analysed him carefully as if he was a dace move he needed to pick up on.

Neptune was opposite to him he was in tidy jeans and a button up shirt with a loosened tie because he was playing his jacket behind him hanging on a back of a chair.  He pushed his hair back sighing softly. “I don’t know I only know round table rival.” Neptune smiled weakly.

“Do you like her stuff?” Sun asked watching Neptune.

“Yeah it pretty cool.” Neptune blushed slightly putting away his violin.

“What would you say if I had tickets to see her?” Sun grinned at the way Neptune’s head flew up.

“Shut up! You don’t!” Neptune shook his head.

“Well I do, I got a pair… You want to come with me?” Sun walked over to Neptune who looked nervous.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Neptune frowned slightly.

“It’s only a date if you say yes… so say yes...” Sun blushed slightly.

“Wait a moment… Sun Wukong one of the most popular guys in school is asking me out, and he is now blushing. Where is the camera and where is scarlet to say I’ve been pranked?” Neptune teased.

“Dude just come with me.” Sun nudged his shoulder softly.

“Okay I’m in.” Neptune laughed ruffling suns hair.

 

* * *

 

 

After the date Sun and Neptune were walking back to suns car and chatting.

“So why did you ask me out?” Neptune blurted out.

“You have been wanting to ask that for a while haven’t you?” Sun smiled as Neptune nodded a fain blush staining his cheeks. “Well you see I saw this guy in a classroom so in capsulated in his music he didn’t notice the people around him, and I like to think I am the same with dance but even then it’s nothing like yours. You get this concentration crease right here.” Sun stopped Neptune stroking a spot above his brow. “And it’s slightly adorable…”

Neptune rolled his eyes. “So you asked the dork out because you think he’s adorable.”

“No I asked the nerd out because he is adorable”

“Intellectual.” Neptune whispered as he locked eyes with Sun.

“Nerd.” Sun mumbled and pulled Neptune down to kiss him softly, Neptune ran his fingers into Suns hair as he deepened the kiss slowly taking their time before pulling away.

 

* * *

 

Neptune didn’t realise how many times he had memorised suns face but he knew it was the most handsome face he had seen and looking out the window while he waited for his body to come back all he wanted was sun to be here and tell him that he’s okay and that he will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be following the book pretty well  
> yes its going to be sad  
> any other questions or comments i wouldn't mind hearing thoughts.  
> \--hatzy


End file.
